


Ничто не ранит так, как то, что нет тебя

by Oberhofer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberhofer/pseuds/Oberhofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сотни писем в сиренево-голубых конвертах заполнены мыслями его мамы, которые, она точно знала, Стайлзу рано или поздно нужно будет услышать. </p><p>Мысли, озвучить которые она не сможет, потому что здесь её уже не будет.</p><p>Нет разве что письма для ситуации «КОГДА ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ СТАНЕТ ОБОРОТНЕМ».</p><p>Он проверял.</p><p>Дважды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто не ранит так, как то, что нет тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing hurts like no you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906685) by [babykanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykanima/pseuds/babykanima). 



Стайлз всё ещё в состоянии шока, когда читает первое письмо. Ему одиннадцать.

Оно пахнет совсем как она, как миндаль и краска, и Стайлз думает, что, наверно, она начала писать всё это до того, как стала пахнуть чуть меньше собой и чуть больше больницей.

Оно называется «ПОСЛЕ ПОХОРОН».

Несколько часов спустя отец находит его около кровати, изо всех сил старающегося дышать.

*** 

Сотни писем в сиренево-голубых конвертах заполнены мыслями его мамы, которые, она точно знала, Стайлзу рано или поздно нужно будет услышать.

Мысли, озвучить которые она не сможет, потому что здесь её уже не будет. 

После прочтения того, самого первого («просто дыши, малыш. всё хорошо, это лишь следующий шаг, малыш. я люблю тебя»), отец отказывается даже просто находиться в одной комнате с ним и письмами. Они разбивают его сердце.

Некоторые состоят только из одного-двух предложений: цитаты, заставляющей его улыбаться, или нескольких строчек из песен, соответствующих обозначенной на конверте ситуации (в них много строк из «The Beatles» и «The car» — его мама была такой крутой); другие письма — страницы и страницы витиеватого почерка, советов, угроз и благодарностей. 

Маленькие нелогичные письма заставляют его улыбаться чаще, чем грустить, потому что они — это она.

Проходит некоторое время. На самом деле, годы. Годы панических атак и кучи потраченного на одиночество и печаль времени. Но, в конце концов, чтение этих писем избавляет от боли и даже помогает ему вспомнить ту женщину, которой была его мама до химиотерапии и больницы. Его красивую маму, вечно терявшую заколки, идеально приспособившую по этому поводу свой любимый карандаш как украшение для волос. Ей, бывало, приходилось переделывать прическу сотни раз за день, потому что она постоянно вытаскивала карандаш из волос, чтобы зарисовать что-нибудь или записать, или ткнуть им Стайлза. Его удивительная мама, вечно сжигавшая всё, что пыталась приготовить. Его потрясающая мама, у которой был самый забавный, самый громкий в мире смех.

Проходит время, прежде чем он может читать письма, не думая, что умирает.

***

«КОГДА ТЫ РЕШИШЬ НАЧАТЬ КУРИТЬ» («ты, должно быть, шутишь»).

«КОГДА ТЕБЯ АРЕСТУЮТ В ПЕРВЫЙ РАЗ» («а это, в конце концов, обязательно должно было случиться, малыш. твой папа все ещё шериф? неловкая ситуация»).

«КОГДА ТЫ, НАКОНЕЦ, ПОЙМЁШЬ, ЧТО ЛАКРОСС — УЖАСНЫЙ ВИД СПОРТА» («займись бегом, малыш. или бейсболом. или фотографией»).

«КОГДА ТЕБЕ РАЗОБЬЮТ СЕРДЦЕ» («выпей ~~не~~ много и отключи телефон, потому что они не стоят того. а сейчас — плачь»).

«КОГДА ТЫ БУДЕШЬ СКУЧАТЬ ПО МНЕ» — это письмо зачитано больше всех; буквы выцвели, а бумага сплошь в отметках от высохших слёз, но Стайлз никогда в жизни не перестанет перечитывать его. 

(«когда ты соскучишься по мне, малыш, посмотри в зеркало. пойми, что ты со мной каждый день. у тебя мои глаза и волосы, мои родинки и мой нос. у тебя мой смех, малыш, и, если ты не возражаешь, я скажу, что смех этот чертовски красив. старайся почаще хвастаться им, хорошо?

когда ты скучаешь по мне, малыш, вспоминай, как я садила тебя к себе на колени и целовала твоё лицо, и пойми, что сейчас я бы не смогла так сделать всё равно, даже если бы была рядом. бьюсь об заклад, ты футов шесть ростом, я права? вспомни, как ты любил всё это, и отпусти свою боль. отпусти свою грусть, малыш. ты красивый, когда печален, но когда ты улыбаешься... нет таких слов, чтобы описать твою улыбку, малыш, и, если ты свалишь на меня вину за то, что это я лишила мир твоей улыбки, я вернусь отвесить тебе пинков под зад.

когда ты соскучишься по мне, малыш, иди и подрочи. это поможет избавиться от лишних мыслей.

до сих пор смеёшься? я тебя люблю»).

***

Он заводит ряд правил. Когда он под аддеролом, его руки трясутся и он пялится на коробку из-под обуви, полную писем. Ему хочется рвать на себе волосы от безумного желания знать всё то, о чём когда-либо думала его мама, он жаждет знать ту женщину, с которой знаком лишь отрывками, потому что она умерла такой молодой, в двадцать семь лет. Ей едва исполнилось девятнадцать, когда у неё появился Стайлз, всего девятнадцать, но она была полна надежд и любви, абсолютно сумасшедшей любви к мужчине примерно на десять лет старше её, который однажды станет шерифом городка. Но даже больше чем ему бы хотелось узнать её прямо сейчас, немедленно, от и до, он хочет, чтобы те чувства, которые испытывает, читая ее письма, длились как можно дольше. Поэтому он придерживается правил.

Он открывает письма только тогда, когда нуждается в них, когда нуждается в ней. Потому что хочет удивляться своей мамой и в пятьдесят лет.

***

Он подозревает, что некоторые письма не откроет никогда. Например, «КОГДА ТВОЕЙ ОТЕЦ НАЧНЁТ ДВИГАТЬСЯ ДАЛЬШЕ» («не давай ему передумать. позволь ему быть счастливым») или «КОГДА ТЫ РЕШИШЬ СТАТЬ БУХГАЛТЕРОМ» («ты разбиваешь мне сердце»). Он думает, что, может быть, однажды и прочитает все эти письма, и выяснит, что мама думает на тот или иной счёт, но не раньше, чем события, обозначенные на конверте, произойдут.

Не раньше.

***

Нет разве что письма для ситуации «КОГДА ТВОЙ ЛУЧШИЙ ДРУГ СТАНЕТ ОБОРОТНЕМ».

Он проверял.

Дважды.

***

Его мама была правда удивительной. Рождение Стайлза на первом курсе колледжа не остановило её. Она получила свой диплом несколько месяцев спустя и, шагая по сцене, крепко прижимала Стайлза к себе, — фотография не может лгать. Когда он спускается в гостиную, его взгляд всегда цепляется за это фото, где она улыбается и подмигивает, неся в руках свёрнутый диплом и круглолицего, размазавшегося в движении Стайлза, прижимавшегося к ней.

Она, безусловно, обожала эту фотографию. 

После похорон, но до первого письма люди с улыбкой говорили ему что-то вроде «твоя мама была такой решительной, такой смелой».

Это то, что другие помнят о ней.

Её же письма рассказывают о музыкальных фестивалях, о первом лесбийском опыте, о том, что у неё была возможность навсегда уехать из Бикон-Хиллз, но вместо этого она пришла домой к его будущему отцу, потому что, разумеется, встретила любовь всей жизни примерно за неделю до отъезда в колледж. Это было так в её стиле.

Её письма рассказывают о неделях бессонницы после просмотра «Зловещих мертвецов» и о страхе перед животными, которые умеют маскироваться, потому что однажды она сорвала и вплела себе в волосы цветок, где оказались какие-то кусачие насекомые, которые потом начали сползать по лицу и напугали её до чёртиков.

Его мама была изумительней, чем большинство людей знали, и он думает об этом каждый раз, когда читает о её жизни.

И это то, как он хочет ее запомнить.

***

Изредка, в состоянии между панической атакой и очередным героическим поступком, он медлит и смотрит на письма в коробке, и думает, что, возможно, скоро ему нужно будет открыть новое письмо. То самое, с шестью словами на конверте, ужасно страшит его, потому что заголовок «КОГДА ТЫ ВСТРЕТИШЬ ТОГО САМОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА» выглядит так, словно это конец, словно это приговор, а в жизни Стайлза сейчас и так полно вещей, напоминающих ему смертные приговоры.

Так что вместо этого он открывает около двадцати других писем.

«КОГДА ТЕБЕ ЗАХОЧЕТСЯ КОМУ-НИБУДЬ ВРЕЗАТЬ» («большой палец должен быть снаружи, малыш»).

«КОГДА У ТЕБЯ СЛУЧИТСЯ СЕКС» («лучше бы ты пользовался защитой. я серьёзно. я надеру тебе задницу, если ты сглупил»).

«КОГДА ТЫ БУДЕШЬ ПОДАВАТЬ ДОКУМЕНТЫ В КОЛЛЕДЖ» («подавай везде, но обязательно съезди в нью-йоркский университет и заскочи в моё старое общежитие. бьюсь об заклад, там всё ещё пахнет клёцками и травкой»).

«КОГДА ТЫ ПОЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ ОДИНОКИМ» («хочешь услышать кое-что клёвое? ты ни единой минуты в своей жизни не одинок. твоё тело кишит всякими чесоточными клещами, бактериями-сапрофитами, карликовыми амёбами и сотнями тысяч прочих бактерий. ты в буквальном смысле никогда не одинок. о, и, конечно, мой дух или что-то типа всегда где-то рядом с тобой, но бактерии звучат круче, разве нет? а теперь иди и съешь целый пирог, и посмотри какой-нибудь ужастик, пока тебе не станет лучше, хорошо?»).

***

И только когда Ардженты уезжают, а стая альф исчезает, когда его отец находится дома в безопасности и теперь разговаривает с ним, а не только слушает, только тогда он, наконец, набирается смелости открыть то письмо, которого так страшится.

«КОГДА ТЫ ВСТРЕТИШЬ ТОГО САМОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА» («всё, что он будет делать, будет удивительным. или раздражающим. или, что самое худшее – и тем, и другим. что ему больше нравится: хот-доги с кетчупом или горчицей? он играет на каком-нибудь музыкальном инструменте? он знает все песни из «Бриолина 2»? тебе хочется знать наизусть все эти незначительные глупости, потому что, как ты уже понял, именно они делают его удивительным. ты влюбился именно в них, малыш. тебе хочется записать их все на бумаге и повторять их снова и снова, но не делай этого, малыш, потому что это слегка пугающе. а тебе не захочется пугать того, кого ты полюбил.

могу предположить, что он разобьёт тебе сердце одним своим присутствием, малыш. наслаждайся и этим, получай удовольствие, потому что некоторые люди не испытывают в своей жизни даже таких эмоций. 

я была достаточно удачливой. я испытала всё это с твоим папой»).

Он улыбается и задаётся вопросом о том, какие хот-доги – с кетчупом или с горчицей – Дерек любит больше.


End file.
